The use of reflective elements on clothing for the safety of those wearing the clothing in order to be seen in situations where there is little visibility is well known. However, these elements have limited efficiency, since they are only visible when light shines upon them.
The existence of electroluminescent lamps, which consist of several layers of sheets that emit their own light when connected to power source, able to be incorporated into clothing designed for protection and safety in situations where there is little visibility, is also well known.
However, these sheets have certain limitations, mainly due to the fact that they have connections at their ends, which necessarily puts limitations to their design, and furthermore, their manufacturing must be done by using pieces of dimensions with a specific maximum longitude, which always leads to disadvantages in tailoring compared to systems of continuous manufacturing.
On the other hand, the substrate on which the mentioned sheets are incorporated is usually made of polycarbonates or polyester and the upper protective layer is usually a sheet of PVC or polycarbonate, which makes it so the sheets have little flexibility and do not sag or have the texture of a non-plastic fabric, such as knitted or crocheted fabric or a printed woven fabric.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved type of light-emitting element that provided advantages to the previously described limitations of the systems that are currently known, the development of said element being the essential object of the present invention.
As a reference to the current state of the art, it is important to highlight that there are many different documents related to the object of the present invention that are known, among which it is worth mentioning the most relevant ones, such as the following patents:                The patent US2010231113, related to a “Laminate reflective and electroluminescent article” that includes one or more electroluminescent structures, which may in some embodiments be discontinuous from each other, in addition to one or more retroreflective structures and, optionally, a removable carrier film disposed over the electroluminescent structures and the retroreflective structures.        The patent WO2010022317, related to a “Flexible backlit display” that refers to a graphics display assembly configured to display a true color palette in illuminated and non-illuminate states. The graphics display assembly includes a backlit electroluminescent (EL) panel and optical interface layer.        The patent US2007161314, related to a “Method of making an electroluminescent light”, comprising a front electrode, a phosphor layer, a dielectric layer and a rear electrode layer. Connecting devices are attached to each split electrode area, which are adapted to be connected to a power source.        The patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,377, also related to an “Electroluminescent lamp and method”, which also comprises a substrate layer, an intermediate phosphor layer, an active dielectric layer, a second electrode, a conductor and a protective layer or encapsulant, provides in this case a single non-hygroscopic binder that is used for all layers (with the optional exception of the rear or lower electrode) thereby reducing delamination as a result of the changes in temperature and the susceptibility to moisture.        
However, none of the previous inventions and patents, either separately or together, describes the present invention as claimed herein.